Donne moi ton coeur
by ParisianVogue
Summary: SOS jeune demoiselle en détresse attends d'être sauvée ! Jeune, forte, au lourd passé, des volontaires ?


Coucou ^^ bon je me lance avec cette fiction qui j'espère *yeux de biche* vous plaira ! :D.

Bien sur les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que jouer avec ;D.

* * *

><p>D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'avais toujours détesté Edward Cullen, il était le stéréoptype du beau gosse aux multiples conquêtes, le petit bourge du compté avec tellement d'argent qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Les filles bavaient littéralement à son passage, et le pire était qu'il aimait ça. Il était le Quaterback le plus doué de l'état et maniait un ballon avec autant d'aisance qu'il maniait le cul des filles en chaleur avec qui il baisait aux quatre coins du lycée. Malgrès tout il y avait quelques avantages à être dans son entourage, on m'invitait à toutes les fêtes, j'étais populaire et le pire restait que j'aimais ça. Vous vous demandez comment j'ai réussi à être dans son entourage des plus select ? Et bien ma meilleure amie n'est autre que sa petite soeur Alice Cullen drôle vous dîtes ? Non pas tant que ça. Nous nous étions connus car mon père était très ami avec ses parents à lui, donc tous les mardis et vendredis soir nous avions le plaisir de passer la soirée ensemble et ce depuis dix longues années.<p>

Je n'écoutais le cours de biologie que d'une oreille rêvassant à samedi soir, Jacob mon petit ami allait enfin me faire passer à la troisième base* (Aux Etats Unis ils utilisent le système des bases de baseball pour qualifier leurs avancées sexuelles. 1ère base = Baiser sur la bouche, 2nd base = Baiser avec la langue, 3ème base = caresses, 4ème et dernière base = l'acte sexuel.*) pour mon plus grand plaisir et tout ça à la soirée de Cullen, je préparais cet événement avec Alice depuis des mois pour que tout sois le plus parfait possible, il y avait même possibilité de réserver une des nombreuses chambres de l'immense villa afin de finir la soirée plus confortablement comme disait Alice, et mon merveilleux petit ami avait fait la démarche, bien sur tout ça était censé rester secret mais Alice avait vendu la mèche nous forçant ainsi à faire une après-midi shopping avec dessous sexy et robe décolletée.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?, demanda Monsieur Banner professeur de biologie de son état.

- Heu..je..oui ?, balbutiais-je sortant de mes pensées.

- Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit bien sur ?, demanda-t-il l'air sceptique.

- Bien sur Monsieur !, mentis-je honteusement.

- Alors répétez moi ça, ordonna-t-il.

- Heu...

J'eu la chance de ne pas avoir à me morfondre dans ma honte car la porte de la petite classe surchauffée s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant, les regards des filles se tournèrent vers la porte et des sourires niais naquirent sur leurs visages je crus même en entendre une glousser. Edward venait de faire son apparition, nous partagions uniquement le cours de biologie et d'espagnol malheureusement dans les deux cours c'était mon voisin de paillasse.

- Monsieur Cullen je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui, dit le professeur acerbe.

- Navré de gâcher vos espoirs M'sieur, souria-t-il balançant son sac sur notre table et s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- La prochaine fois c'est le renvoie Monsieur Cullen, continua Banner.

- Au moins comme ça je ne verrais plus Swan, siffla-t-il.

- La ferme Cullen, répliquais-je.

- Wow ça parle les quiches ? Je savais pas merci Swan tu m'apprends un truc !, rit-il.

- Tu me pètes les couilles Eddy, susurrais-je sachant pertinament qu'il détestait ce surnom.

- Parle pas de ce que tu connais pas Swan, le jour où tu en verras une paire ce sera quand tu seras jolie : jamais.

- Non le jour où j'en verrais ce sera quand toi tu en auras, dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca suffit, s'énerva Monsieur Banner.

Le ton qu'il employa suggéra qu'aucune réponse n'était envisageable, le cours continua dans le calme et dans l'ignorance totale. J'appréhendais la sonnerie qui annoncerait la fin des cours, je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. Je savais comment ça aller se passer, j'allais sortir de mon cours de biologie Edward allait me faire une réfléxion, Alice allait m'attendre devant la salle et me tanner pour que je l'amène chez moi-chose que je n'avais jamais faite- j'allais refuser, elle allait se vexer comme tous les soirs. Puis j'allais finalement rentrer chez moi à reculons, comptant chacun de mes pas, j'allais introduire mes clés dans ma serrure le plus délicatement possible, tournant difficilement la clé, puis j'allais enfin rentrer et claquer la porte le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas réveiller mon père mais comme tous les soirs j'allais échouer.

Mon père allait venir dans le salon, le visage rouge et collant d'alcool, l'odeur allant avec. Il me dirait ce qu'il pensait de moi que j'étais une ratée une pauvre petite fille qui faisait sa honte et sa miséricorde. Que j'avais ruiné sa vie et tué ma mère, puis il allait me décocher une gifle monumentale me propulsant au sol et fracassant ma tête contre le mur, peut être allais-je saigner, il ne s'arrêterait pas là, il me relèverait et me donnerait un coup de poing dans le ventre, m'exposant à des bleus et contusions multiples. Une fois il m'avait même casser le bras, une belle fracture en spirale que j'avais justifié par une méchante bagarre avec un homme bourré à la sortie tu lycée, l'infirmière était désolée pour moi mais ne posa pas d'autres questions. Se contentant de demander où était ma mère, en guise de réponse je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, malgrès tout elle me laissa son numéro et son nom pour que je puisse la contacter en cas de problème, j'avais toujours le papier « au cas où », son nom était Rosalie Hale et c'était la seule personne à avoir montrer un minimum d'intêret pour moi ces seize dernières années.

- SWAAAAAN !, hurla Cullen me sortant de ma léthargie.

- Quoi ?, répondis-je séchement.

- Tu pensais à moi ?, tu avais l'air à fond dans tes pensées, pouffa-t-il cognant son point dans celui de Mike.

- Non à Jake, mais merci de t'intéresser à moi, dis-je lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Edward grogna légèrement, je savais qu'il détestait Jake presque plus que moi pour vous dire à quel point. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et puis un jour ils se sont disputés et ils ne se sont jamais reparlés. Aucun des deux n'a jamais voulu dire pourquoi, mais le lendemain je sortais avec Jake. Cette histoire fut très vite oubliée même si des tensions en naquirent. Créant une relation conflictuelle entre le lycée de Forks High School -lycée d'Edward- et La Push -lycée de Jake-. Enfin Mike éclata de rire à mon commentaire et me lança un « bien joué Bells ! ».

Quelques minutes après ça la sonnerie retentit et mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade, faisant courir mon sang dans mes veines, mes mains devinrent moîtes et une douleur frappa mon estomac d'un coup sec, le stress pensais-je. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, je n'avais jamais voulu rentrer chez moi mais aujourd'hui j'avais un mauvais présentiment comme si quelque chose de mal allait arriver. Tu es vraiment trop stupide Bella, pensais-je. Je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de mon épaule.

- Swan, Swan, ma petite Swan, susurra Cullen à mon oreille me ramenant contre lui, tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir ? C'est très impoli tout ça..

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Cullen ?, lachais-je froide.

- On a entrainement, maintenant, dit-il, je suis venu te prévenir.

- Je..merci, dis-je rapidement le poussant afin de me diriger vers les vestiaires du stade.

J'étais la capitaine des chearleeders. Je marchais d'un pas ferme et décidé vers les vestiaires, mon ventre me faisait souffrir et je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour masquer les traces de la dernière crise de mon géniteur. Mes pas me rapprochaient du vestiaire à une vitesse faramineuse, j'ouvris la petite porte rouillée qui grinçait quand mes mains la poussèrent pour rentrer. Les vestiaires s'imposèrent à moi, les murs verts délavés et moisis à quelques endroits dégagés une odeur qui me donnait mal au coeur, le sol froid et humide à cause des douches étaient loin d'être propres et il manquait même des dalles à certains endroits. Les bancs se dressaient fièrement -ou pas- au centre de la petite pièce où il faisait bien froid. A gauche se tenait les casiers d'un rouge qui déteignait fortement avec le vert des murs, j'allais poser mon sac sur un banc et me déshabillait lentement et avec douceur, soignant chacun de mes mouvements. J'enlevais mon jean et au fur et a mesure de sa descente sur mes jambes apparaissait de nombreux hématomes et coupures, ma cuisse droite étant d'une teinte violette immonde.

Je pris la mini-jupe réglementaire et l'enfilais la tirant au maximum afin de cacher mon hématome, mes pieds allèrent se nicher dans les baskets blanches sans formes qu'on nous obligeait à porter. Je me mettais face au miroir, pris une grande inspiration avant d'oter mon débardeur. Sur mon ventre une plaie allant de ma hanche jusqu'a mon sein droit était confortablement installée. Elle était encore ouverte, je l'avais rapidement recousue à l'aide des instruments de couture de ma mère, un soir j'étais rentrée un peu tard à cause d'un entrainement et mon père avait découvert le cutter, il m'avait ouvert le ventre sur au moins quinze centimètres. La vue de cette chose me dégoutait, j'avais envie de m'arracher les fils et de saigner, encore et encore jusqu'a ce que mort s'en suive.

- Salut Bella !, lança joyeusement Kate en entrant dans la pièce me faisant sursauter, je me dépéchais de recouvrir mon ventre du tee-shirt des chearleeders, me tournant vers elle.

- Comment tu vas ma belle ?, demandais-je en lui faisant la bise.

- Super bien !, s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire, devine qui m'a invité au bal de fin d'année ? Ouiiiii ! Alec !, cria-t-elle.

Elle se mit à sautiller un immense sourire aux lèvres, je me surpris à faire de même en hurlant des « Oh mon dieu ! » dans la petite pièce. Kate était aux anges, j'étais réellement heureuse pour elle, elle et Alec formaient un joli petit couple, très cliché mais très beau comme même. Nous finîmes de nous préparer, et sortîmes des vestiaires respirant le bon air frais du stade. A peine je fus sortit que Cullen partit dans les vestiaires, je m'étonnais de la situation mais c'était Cullen après tout, il était tordu.

- Bella !, piallèrent toutes les filles en s'avançant vers moi.

- Les filles, souriais-je, devinez qui Cullen à sauté dans le placard à balais du troisième étage ?,jubilais-je.

- Non dit !, hurlèrent les filles en frappant dans leurs main comme des poules.

- Tanya-grosse-poufiasse-qui-s'aime., criais-je en sautillant à mon tour.

- OH MON DIEUUUU !, crirent-elles leurs mains sur leurs bouches.

Je détestais faire tout ça, jouer ce rôle qui n'était pas moi. Mais c'était qui j'étais censée être, ce que les autres attendaient de moi. Je n'avais jamais voulu être ça, je n'ai jamais rêvé d'être ce genre de fille, bien au contraire. J'avais toujours rêvé d'être transparente, que personne ne me voit, juste être la fille inexistante que personne ni mon père ni mes groupies ne me voit. Autant vous dire que je m'étais bien ratée. Je ne pouvais faire un pas dans le lycée sans que quelqu'un me saute dessus, que ce soit pour une fête, ou un concours, ou un audition, ou bien une envie de me parler tout simplement. Alice par contre avait toujours aimée être sous le feu des projecteurs, d'ailleurs elle ne pouvait pas passer une seule journée sans qu'on parle d'elle, c'était son choix et je le respectais, mais ce n'était pas la vie dont moi je rêvais et je commençais à en avoir assez qu'on me la vole.

L'entrainement se finit dans la bonne humeur, mais moi j'étais sur les rotules. Kate me prit par les épaules et se mit à me chanter du Madonna dans les oreilles. J'éclatais de rire continuant la chanson avec elle.

- Like a virgin ! Touch for the very first time, like a viiiiiiiiirgin !, chantais-je en coeur avec toutes les autres avant de me débarasser de mes vêtements et d'entrer sous la douche.

- Devinez qui est enceinte ?, cria Jessica par dessus le bruit de l'eau risolant sur nos corps.

- Dit !

- Qui ?

- Accouche !

- LAUREN MALLORY !, hurla-t-elle.

- Non ?

- T'es pas sérieuse ?

- Impossible !

- Elle va se faire avorter ?

- Son père va la tuer !

- J'y crois pas !

- C'est..

- Oh mon dieu !

Les réflexions fusèrent de tous les côtés, me faisant éclater de rire sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Mon hilarité provoqua celle des autres filles, et nous fûmes bientôt toutes mortes de rire dans les douches. Ces dernières se vidèrent bien vite, me laissant seule sous l'eau. Je sortis avec lenteur, je n'avais pas envie de me dépécher, je m'enroulais dans ma serviette éponge et fit un pas dans le vestiaires. Un seul regard me permis de remarquer que mes vêtements ne s'y trouvaient plus. Je me mis à paniquer, fouillant les vestiaires de fond en comble mais sans résultats. Je sortis en trombe des vestiaires me retrouvant dans le stade, à moitié nue. Soudain un courant d'air et ma serviette vola loin dans le stade, j'entendis comme un bruit sourd et tous les projecteurs du stade s'allumèrent d'un seul coup sur moi, me laissant nue et sous les yeux des centaines de personnes qui sévissaient dans le stade.

Je sentis des flashs d'appareils photo sur moi et des murmures monter. Je levais mes yeux et croisais des yeux verts à couper le souffle : Edward Cullen. J'allais le tuer, l'égorger, le découper en morceaux et le donner à manger à des porcs !

- Souris Bella !, hurla-t-il un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres fines.

- EDWARD CULLEN !, hurlais-je folle de rage.

Je vus soudain Alice attraper la veste de foot d'Edward et venir me couvrir avec. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de mes lèvres alors que je faisais un doigt d'honneur à Edward. Alice fit de même avant de me raccompagner dans les vestiaires.

- Je suis tellement désolée Bells !, s'excusa Alice, je ne savais absolument pas qu'il comptait faire un truc pareil cet abruti, c'est Jasper qui m'a envoyé un SMS ! En m'invitant au bal d'ailleurs !, s'éxclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres, mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes à se faire inviter à la fin ? Mais quel connard mon frère, je ne le pensais pas capable d'un truc pareil !

- Je. Déteste. Ton. Abruti. De. Frère., récitais-je lentement articulant chaque syllabe.

- Je sais Bella et je comprends mais...

- Et je vais me venger mais putin il va le sentir passer, dis-je glaciale.

- Non Bella c'est pas la solution, tu pourrais..

- Cette fois, je te jure il ne vas pas s'en remettre., la coupais-je toujours aussi froide.

- Tu m'écoute quand je parle ? Parce que sérieux j'ai des doutes là., dit-elle légèrement énervée, mais je m'en fichais c'était à moi d'être énervée.

- Il a quel âge sérieusement ? Faire un truc pareil c'est...petit !, dis-je.

- Oui Bells., dit-elle neutre.

- Même si je suis très bien roulée.

- A ce sujet, tu as une espèce de cicatrice sur le ventre Bella, qu'est ce que c'est..?, dit Alice, je crus même la voir rougir.

A ses mots je me figeai. Je n'y avais même pas pensé, si Alice l'avait vu tout le lycée devait l'avoir vu. Les photos étaient dans tous les portables, tout le monde était au courant. Non, personne ne devait savoir. Je ne voulais pas avoir à donner ce genre d'explications, jamais. Trouve une excuse Bella, vite !

- C'est Edward qui m'a fait ça, dis-je sans même la regarder.

- QUOI ?, cria-t-elle.

- Oui, c'était une de ses mauvaises blagues, mentis-je, il m'a attiré dans un coin et il croyait que c'était un marqueur mais c'était un cutter, il a dit que comme ça tout le monde saurait qu'elle petite pute j'étais., continuais-je.

Je m'en voulais de mentir, je regrettais mes paroles à la seconde même où elles s'échappèrent de mes lèvres. La vérité était que ça s'était presque passé comme ça, à un détail près Edward n'était pas là.

(Cette partie, et toute la partie en gras* est un flashback, elle s'arrête au moment où le texte redevient en caractère normal.)

**Ce soir là Edward m'avait raccompagné sur ordre d'Alice, nous faisions tous les deux la tête et personne ne parler sauf pour balancer des méchancetés à l'autre. J'avais ordre d'être à la maison à 20h00. J'étais sortie de la voiture glissant un dernier « Bonne soirée Eddy' ! ». Je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi avant d'être définitivement trempée par la pluie torrentielle. J'eus à peine le temps de poser ma main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec me mettant face à face avec mon père. Il ouvrit la bouche et une infâme odeur d'alcool s'abattit sur mes narines me donnant mal au coeur. Il me tira à l'intérieur d'un coup sec sur mes cheveux me faisant tomber au sol.**

**- Tu es en retard Isabella, dit-il séchement.**

**Je levais mes yeux vers la pendule sur l'étagère et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.**

**20 : 04**

**Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines, je sentis son regard sur moi et je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers lui. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il allait se passer. Je cherchais mentalement comment j'avais fait pour arriver en retard, j'avais pourtant fait attention. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arriver en retard ma cuisse avait déjà trop souffert. Je le vis attraper quelque chose sur le table mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir quoi.**

**- Alors Bella qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ?, dit-il un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres grasses.**

**- Que tu empeste l'alcool gros porc, sifflais-je.**

**- Ne me parle pas comme ça !, hurla-t-il.**

**Il m'attrapa le poignet avant de me balancer contre le mur faisant tomber quelques cadres qui y étaient accrochés, ma tête tourna légèrement et je sentis un liquide chaud se répandre sur ma nuque. J'essayai de me relever mais je faillit.**

**- RELEVE TOI PETITE SALOPE !, cria-t-il de toutes ses forces me relevant d'un coup sec, il me plaqua contre le mur cognant ma tête contre l'horloge me créant une douleur faramineuse. Le flou s'abattit sur moi et la vision que j'avais de mon géniteur de flouta instantanément. TU AS MAL HEIN ! J'ESPERE QUE TU AS MAL !, il me décocha une gifle du tonnerre qui fit trembler le mur. JE VEUX QUE TU SOUFFRE COMME MOI JE SOUFFRE QUAND TU AS TUE TA MERE !, s'énerva-t-il. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler les larmes montèrent toutes seules au coin de mes yeux, se déversant sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Son souffle alcoolisé sur mon visage me donnait mal à la tête, et tout à coup je le vis sortir une sorte de gros stylo qui s'illumina quand la lumière le frappa, je ne vis rien de plus jusqu'à ce que je sentit une douleur lancinante dans mon ventre, je voulus me plier en deux mais ses mains m'en empêchèrent. C'ETAIT EDWARD AVEC TOI TOUT A L'HEURE ! Je ne répondis pas tant la douleur me coupait en deux. REPONDS !, hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.**

**- E..Ed..Edwaaar.., balbutiais-je avec le peu de force qu'il me restait.**

**- TU ES A MOI !, hurla-t-il, A MOI ! A PERSONNE D'AUTRE SUIS-JE CLAIR ?, il enfonça l'objet d'un coup sec dans mon ventre, me faisant hurler de douleur avant que le noir ne se referme sur moi.**

**Le lendemain je me réveillais sur le sol de l'entrée, une marre de sang gisant à mes pieds. J'avais mal oui, atrocement mal, je vomis sur le sol ce que je pensais être mon repas de la veille mais il s'avéra que c'était du sang en vue de la couleur. Je m'autorisais un court regard sur mon ventre où la ligne gisait tranquillement, la plaie était ouverte et du sang coagulait tout autour. Deux solutions s'imposèrent à moi, l'hôpital ou improviser. La première solution n'était pas envisageable, la seconde allait être difficile. Je me levais avec énormément de difficulté et attrapait la trousse de couture de ma mère, l'heure qui suivit fut ma plus longue et la plus douloureuse de toute ma vie.**

- Je vais le tuer cet abruti notoire !, cria Alice me sortant de mes souvenirs noirs.

- Non Alice je.., commençais-je.

- Oh que si Bella, il va aller en taule cet abruti !, me coupa-t-elle.

- Non Alice, répétais-je d'un ton sans appel. Tu ne feras rien, tu m'entends ? Rien.

- Mais Bella.., dit-elle étonnée.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu oublis, continuais-je.

Alice me regarda abasourdie pendant quelques instant avant de finalement laisser tomber, ce qui était rare pour elle, le sujet allait revenir sur le tapis je le sentais. En revanche j'allais tout de même me venger du pitoyable coup bas d'Eddy. Je ne savais pas encore comment mais il allait en baver, ça c'était sur. Alice me tendIT des vêtements propres que je me dépêchais d'enfiler pour rentrer chez moi. Heureusement cette semaine Charlie était en séminaire pendant un mois, je ne le verrais pas et c'était mieux comme ça.

En me réveillant ce matin je ne me souvint même pas quand je m'étais endormie mais je vis rapidement que j'étais en retard, je pris ma douche en vitesse et attrapait une pomme au passage dans la coupe de fruit du salon avant de courir vers ma voiture et de démarrer en trombe. J'allumais l'autoradio et la musique arriva doucement mais surement jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'étais la seule sur l'autoroute preuve de mon retard, enfin je me croyais seule quand une volvo gris métallisée arriva à ma hauteur : Cullen. Je lui fis un beau doigt d'honneur avant d'accélérer, il fit de même me dépassant légèrement. Tu veux jouer ? Et bien on va jouer. J'appuyais d'un coup sec sur l'accélérateur, accélérant d'un coup et dépassant Cullen, malheureusement il eu la même idée. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, dans tes rêves pensais-je. J'accélérais une dernière fois, dépassant Cullen et largement. Il ne fit plus partit de mon champ de vision jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes tous deux au lycée, descendant de nos voitures dans une syncronisation parfaite. Il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment principal et son regard confiant changea laissant place à un regard choqué presque apeuré, je levais les yeux également et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Edward Cullen doit mourir.


End file.
